


Clothes Rack

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Where did you get all these bruises?"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/JP Cappelletty | Rook/You
Kudos: 7





	Clothes Rack

Y/N shakes her head at Liza, “I’m not buying lingerie.”  
Her friends pouts, following her into the next store. “Why not? You use to love buying the stuff.”  
She still did, it just wasn’t worth the money to buy it only for it to be in tatters on the floor lately. She shrugs, “It’s expensive and I have other clothes I need.”

Browsing through the racks, Y/N can’t help but grab a dress that catches her eye, knowing the yellow will look go one Liza. “Found one for you.” She holds it up slightly so the other girl can see from the other side of the rack.  
Liza sighs, “You have a good eye.”  
“You found me my favorite pair of jeans.” Y/N tells her, already flipping through the dresses again. She looks up when she hears Liza laugh. Seeing what the girl is holding, she shakes her head. “No, I’m not trying that on.”  
“Please! If you won’t buy any lingerie, try this on, please?”  
“That practically is lingerie and it’s white. What would I do with a white dress that barely covers anything.” She hisses.  
Liza shrugs examining. “Maybe a dinner or something. Oh, or if you wanted to surprise someone with a little something. And you look good in white. I wish you wore it more.”  
Y/N sighs, the more she stared at the dress, the more it grew on her. She reaches her hand over. “Hand it over, so I can try it on.”

Five minutes later the dress is on and Y/N can’t help but love how it looks on her. It was still short, not as short as she had originally thought, but short enough that it wasn’t to her mid thigh and barely protected her modesty. Stepping out of the way, she feels flustered, when Liza whistles when seeing her.

“My god, if I wasn’t straight.” Liza tells her.  
She shakes her head, “You’re horrible.”  
“Oh, yeah” She stops mid sentence, a frown on her face as she looks closer at Y/N’s thighs. “Where did you get all these bruises?”  
Y/N clears her throat, lowering her voice. “Kells and Rook.”  
The other girl's eyes widen at the implication. “At the same time?”  
She nods.  
“You’re paying for that and then I’m getting all of the details.”


End file.
